The present invention relates to equipment for use in the activity of shooting projectiles by a firearm or a bow, more particularly to an apparatus for the laser guidance of the aiming function used by the shooter, and fiber optics to increase the usability of the weapon in bright light conditions regardless of normal fiber optics ability to be seen in low light conditions.
(Although this sighting device seems most particularly useful to a shooter at elevated heights, its concepts also provide advantages when shooting at ground elevations.)